


【薩魯】8.0 - 8.1

by Lunatic_Y



Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受！　原作向/開車
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347
Kudos: 5





	【薩魯】8.0 - 8.1

薩波有個不為人知的小秘密，有那麼一點點壞心眼的小秘密。

革命軍總部。

參謀總長的辦公室大門鎖死，還被參謀總長本人帶著一臉倦容下達不准任何人打擾的命令。

薩波放任自己癱坐在辦公椅上，才剛閉上眼就發現了似乎有那裡不太對勁，他睜眼瞪向一旁大開著的窗戶——那裡有一雙手正抓著窗框。

「薩——波——」

熟悉的聲音由遠至近。在薩波反應過來之前，那張照亮一切的笑臉就這麼出現在他面前。

「魯夫？怎麼來了？」薩波正欲起身，魯夫已經三兩下跳到他身上，大方地給了個擁抱。跨坐在薩波腿上，魯夫低頭看著明顯有些疲憊的薩波，嘻嘻嘻地笑道：「羅賓讓我來看看你。」

聰明的參謀總長馬上就意識到是怎麼一回事了，他也朝魯夫輕笑然後眨眨眼睛。

「儘管放心交給我吧。」魯夫爭取信任似地挺起胸膛，難得正經地拍了拍胸口。

「那……魯夫你親親我吧？」話音剛落，魯夫捧著薩波的臉便啵地在他臉上親了好幾口。薩波微微仰頭看著一臉認真的自家弟弟，伸手撫上對方的臉頰不禁失笑道：「不是這樣的。」

魯夫沒去管薩波在自己臉上摸來摸去的手，他有些疑惑地皺眉歪著頭，然後忽然想到什麼似的露出豁然開朗的表情。他低頭就貼上薩波的嘴唇，一樣響亮地親了幾下。

「不夠。」薩波的手在不知不覺間已經來到魯夫的腰間，按耐不住地輕輕揉捏著。

魯夫被摸得有點癢，下意識地扭腰想躲，聽了薩波的話之後又照著剛剛的模式給了薩波幾個吻。他其實不是很明白薩波的意思，吻完之後猶豫了一下，輕輕在薩波的唇上啃了幾口。

一瞬間天旋地轉，薩波就著剛才的姿勢直接抱著魯夫把人壓到了辦公桌上。

被魯夫扭的有些上火，還被啃了幾下，望著身下一臉困惑的人，薩波無意識地吞了吞口水。  
他一邊在心裡想著有些忍不住了，一邊將頭埋進魯夫頸側，出口的語氣盡是委屈與難受：「魯夫，我好難受，你摸摸我好不好？」正發熱的部位剛好貼在魯夫的腿上，他故意蹭了幾下。

薩波，革命軍參謀總長a.k.a寵弟狂魔。身為兄長他任何時候都願意挺身站在魯夫身前，他享受魯夫對他的信任與依賴。這些事情在近幾年或許很多人都知道，但還有些大家都不知道的事。

例如：他也喜歡向他的弟弟撒嬌，更無法自拔地喜歡看努力滿足他的弟弟一臉困擾的樣子。

「摸摸你就會好了嗎？」他聽著魯夫帶著焦急慌亂的回答，壓不住嘴角的上揚。

這樣的魯夫實在是太可愛了。

//

羅賓那時候靠在甲板邊看海，當魯夫蹦蹦跳跳地來到她身邊鬧騰時，她只是輕輕地說：「革命軍最近很忙。」魯夫收起笑容，眨眨眼睛望著羅賓的側臉。

再眨眨眼睛。

當他跳進窗戶時，他看見坐在辦公椅上的薩波，眼裡有看見他的驚喜。薩波的金髮有些亂，眼下有淡淡的青色，平常一絲不苟的裝扮此刻領口處卻有些凌亂的皺褶。

不是平常的薩波，薩波需要他。直覺似的想法在魯夫腦裡浮現。

再眨眨眼睛。

他微微側頭看著正埋在自己頸間的那顆金色腦袋，他朝薩波伸出手。

薩波知道是有人偷偷給羅賓通風報信，所以他的弟弟才會突然出現在這裡。機會稍縱即逝，也許這麼做有些卑劣，但面對有求必應的魯夫他還是壓抑不住心裡那些蠢蠢欲動的想法。

魯夫只是來看看你、關心你、慰勞一下而已。薩波在心裡這麼對自己說。

對，沒錯。讓魯夫摸摸他這種要求當然也能算是慰勞的一部份。

這下蠢蠢欲動的可就不僅僅只是想法了。

正心猿意馬，薩波在魯夫輕撫上他後腦勺的瞬間回過神來，當魯夫另一隻手在他背上輕拍時他更是瞬間愣住。

「薩波，沒事了哦。」他聽見魯夫放輕聲音在他耳邊說著。薩波不禁失笑，他記得的，在他們小時候用這招對付小魯夫每次都很有用。魯夫的動作有些笨拙，但薩波卻彷彿感受到源源不絕的能量正透過那雙手直直傳進他的心底。他忍不住微微瞇起眼，有些貪婪的加了幾分抱住魯夫的力道。

片刻之後，魯夫試探地問：「還難受嗎？」

「不難受，見到你時就一點也不難受了。」薩波仍賴在魯夫身上，話說得很慢聲音聽上去有些悶悶的。

魯夫歪歪頭，皺起眉頭有些不開心道：「薩波，不可以說謊。」

薩波在心底竊笑，撐起身子看著魯夫認真地說：「心裡是真的不難受了，但這裡很難受。」說話的同時，薩波正不動聲色的將自己充滿精神的部位往魯夫腿上蹭。這樣安慰性質的摸摸雖然有些難為情，但他當然是喜歡的，只是他也不會就此放棄另外一種摸摸的可能，畢竟那才是他原本的意圖。

魯夫直勾勾地盯著薩波，認真且用力點了點頭，手才剛朝薩波身下伸過去就被對方一把扣住手腕。

「輕點。」薩波看著疑惑的魯夫心裡有點無奈，就魯夫剛才全力以赴的氣魄，那可就不只是「摸摸」這麼簡單的動作。臉上仍維持著有些難受的表情，他拉著魯夫的手慢慢放到被撐起的布料上。手中的熱度讓魯夫的手指下意識地縮了一下，突然被不輕不重的抓了一下，薩波一時沒忍住輕哼出聲。他低下頭讓劉海掩住他的表情，一邊引導著魯夫的手開始上下移動，一邊出聲安撫魯夫：「很舒服。」

魯夫其實不太確定自己正在做什麼，但薩波偶爾的輕哼卻總是讓他心跳一陣混亂。薩波壓抑的喘息聲在不算大的辦公室裡仿佛被無限放大般在耳邊迴響，魯夫只覺得臉上一陣火熱，有點口乾舌燥。

薩波說很舒服……猶豫了一下，魯夫遲疑地抬起沒被薩波拉住的另一隻手，主動伸向薩波。

「魯夫，摸摸我嘛……」薩波放開抓著魯夫的手，抬頭看著魯夫。

從魯夫的視角看去，薩波看起來真的很難受，眼裡似乎都染上水氣，不知不覺中微微敞開的領口露出鎖骨和一小片的胸膛。魯夫只覺得辦公室突然變得很熱，兩隻手正緩緩地在手裡的物件上游移，薩波的目光讓他很不好意思，他將臉撇向一旁。

「再多一點可以嗎？魯夫？」薩波仍是放緩著語調並故意拖長了尾音，聽起來特別委屈，但緊盯著魯夫的那張臉上在看見對方移開眼神時，卻展露一臉愉悅爽朗的笑容。

沒有布料的阻礙後，魯夫只覺得手中的東西似乎更加火熱且堅硬，沾滿手心的黏膩使他可以很順利的在柱身上移動。心臟不受控制瘋狂跳動，即使側過頭也能感受到薩波的注視，魯夫鴕鳥心態的閉上眼。

進入黑暗後所有的感官都被放大，魯夫很快就發現，當他的手微微用力時薩波的喘息聲會變重，在手指掃過最頂端時，能感受到對方瞬間的僵硬。他試著一手專注照顧前端，一手微微出力握住柱身滑動，只聽見薩波急促的一聲輕哼，鎖骨處微微的痛感使魯夫睜開眼，一回過頭便看見薩波正在咬他。

被咬了。魯夫皺起眉頭，報復似的加重手上的力道。伴隨著一下輕顫，魯夫手裡一陣熱，薩波又咬了他一口，他還沒來得及抗議薩波便抱起他轉身坐上辦公桌。魯夫的上衣早在不知不覺中滑落掛在手肘處，薩波伸出舌尖輕輕描繪著魯夫鎖骨上的齒痕及吻痕，然後抬頭看著一臉不滿的弟弟說：「舔一舔就不痛了。」

魯夫只是朝薩波舉起雙手展示一手的白濁，嘴裡還嘟嚷著黏黏的。

薩波微微傾身，一一舔去魯夫手上的液體，托在對方臀部的手不安分地輕輕揉捏著。抓準魯夫正想開口說些什麼的那個瞬間，薩波一手攬住他的後頸吻了上去，靈巧的舌頭毫不遲疑地鑽進對方的口中，追逐著只想往後躲的小東西。

一吻結束，口裡殘留的味道讓魯夫忍不住皺起了臉，隨即便注意到了薩波臉上有些難過的表情。魯夫也沒多想什麼就直接抱住薩波的頭學著剛剛的樣子吻向薩波。

只是一個微小的表情，魯夫都這麼在意他。薩波微微瞇著眼看著眼前魯夫閉著眼正努力取悅他的樣子，心裡被填的滿滿的。而魯夫在結束他充滿生澀的吻後，給了薩波一個大大的笑臉。

「還難受嗎？」

薩波點點頭，已經不滿足於隔著布料的撫摸，正試圖將手伸進魯夫的褲子裡。

「薩波，你看起來很累。」魯夫的手輕輕撫在薩波眼下的青色，沒去阻止正在脫他褲子的薩波。

「嗯，我很累。」

「但我很想你，魯夫。」薩波用臉頰輕輕蹭著魯夫的手，抬頭盯著滿臉都是擔心的那個人。陷入天人交戰的魯夫看著薩波的臉，一陣子後還是下定決心般地開口道：「那就交給我吧。」

他的行動力向來驚人，三兩下就扒光了兩人的衣物。面對跨跪在自己身上一臉認真卻明顯躊躇著的魯夫，薩波只是將眼神瞥向一旁微微低下頭小聲地說：「魯夫你不用勉強沒關係的。」

魯夫是他的弟弟。他了解魯夫，他愛著魯夫。從以前到現在甚至是未來他想他再也不會遇到這麼特別的存在了。無論這份愛從何開始又為何走至如此，魯夫總是能包容這一切。就像從小到大無論他用什麼方式推開魯夫，無論是哭是笑、是拉手還是拉衣角，這個人從來就沒有放棄過他。

但他總是忍不住一再試探、一再地想要更多的證明來確認自己在魯夫的心裡到底有多重要。

魯夫皺著眉頭，扶著薩波的肩膀，緩緩降下腰努力接納薩波的所有。感受著肩膀上的力道和慢慢襲來的溫暖，薩波再一次告訴自己，魯夫心裡有他的位置。當魯夫將他全數吞入體內後，薩波伸手揉著魯夫的腰放柔聲音說：「還好嗎？」

魯夫沒答話，只是試著用顫抖的雙腿撐起臀部。

「好撐。」魯夫淺淺做了幾個上下挪動後滿頭大汗的喘著氣。  
「那別做了。」薩波皺起眉頭，輕撫著魯夫的後背。

魯夫一把伸手按住薩波的肩膀連帶著狠狠地往下坐去，阻止了薩波正準備抽身的動作後只剩下縮在薩波懷裡大口喘氣的力氣，既使如此他仍緊緊地抓著薩波的肩膀道：「別、別動。」

看著這麼努力的魯夫，薩波伸手捧起他的臉並撥開那些被汗打濕而沾在臉上的髮絲，凝視那雙盈滿水霧的大眼，鬼使神差地脫口而出：「我愛你。」

不給魯夫反應的時間，薩波就著這樣的姿勢狠狠地朝深處頂弄。他聽著魯夫欲說出口的話破碎在呻吟裡，連想呼喊他的名字都成為聲聲驚呼，薩波乾脆以吻堵住對方的嘴，伸手托住魯夫的臀部就是一輪更加猛烈的進攻。

喘息聲、撞擊聲、呻吟聲在辦公室裡此起彼落。

在不知道第幾次釋放在魯夫的最深處後，薩波輕輕吻著魯夫胸前的傷疤。魯夫有些艱難的睜開眼，帶著鼻音有些沙啞的說：「薩波，累。」

「嗯，不做了。」薩波溫柔地回答然後同樣溫柔的吻落在魯夫的臉上。魯夫輕輕搖頭直勾勾的盯著薩波看，啞著聲音再重複一次：「薩波，累。」

薩波愣了一下才反應過來對方是在說什麼，他笑道：「對，我和你一起睡。」

得到滿意的回答後魯夫也勾起嘴角，閉上眼睛甜甜的進入夢鄉。薩波將人攬在懷裡跟著閉上眼，在意識離去之前他似乎聽見魯夫的聲音輕輕說著：「愛你。」

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.08.29 8.0初稿完成  
> 2020.09.06 8.1初稿完成  
> 2020.09.12 8.1修改x1.  
> 2020.11.29 8.0修改x1./8.1修改x2. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


End file.
